Lynx
Lynx is the stagename of a British female magician and fire breather who specialises in erotic and burlesque style shows. Standard Show Her traditional show begins with her being produced by her assistants inside an empty upright box, dressed in an evening dress. An audience member is then invited onto stage to take part in an illusion in which Lynx tries, but fails, to cut off their head, despite sawing through it with a jig-saw. A close-up magic segment then follows, involving the production of silks and their disappearance in fire. At the end of the routine, a flash of light momentarily hides Lynx, revealing her in her classic stage costume of a sequinned black bikini. Lynx then introduces her stage assistant, dressed in a white leotard, for the performance of the Sawing in Thirds. The assistant is placed into a trance, lies down on a long table, and a metal box is placed over her. Lynx drives metal blades down into the box, slicing her assistant into three, and lifts out a section of the box, from which she removes her assistant's costume. The assistant is then restored, the box removed, and the assistant covered with a cloth. At Lynx's command, the assistant levitates into the air, and vanishes in the blink of an eye, the cloth fluttering to the floor. Another audience member is then invited onto stage, and asked to take a seat in a throne like chair. As they do, their hands are cuffed to the arms, and a metal stock placed around their neck. Lynx then places a metal tube over their head, pours something into it, and sets it alight, apparently burning the audience member's head. The tube is open to reveal a grinning skull. Lynx quickly reverses the process, and reveals the audience member unharmed. A female audience member (in reality, a plant) is then invited onto the stage. Lynx stands against an upright panel, and the audience member is invited to use leather straps to bind her into place. A curtain is drawn around, and Lynx's bikini top flies over. The curtain is opened to reveal the grinning magicienne. The audience member is invited to close the curtain again, but this time it is Lynx that emerges from the behind the panel, holding an item fo the audience member's clothing. She then opens the curtain to reveal the audience member, who is released and allowed to return to the audience. Lynx's assistants then bring out a tall cabinet, and force her inside. She pushes her hands and feet through holes in the front. Metal blades are driven through the cabinet, apparently slicing Lynx into three pieces. The middle of the box is slide to one side. A door is open, and Lynx's bikini removed. A panel is then opened at the top of the box to reveal Lynx's worried looking face. The blades are removed, and the naked magicienne released. Lynx's famous nude fire breathing routine usually follows, unless the venue has fire restrictions. Finally, a long metal bench is brought onto the stage. It has metal cuffs on it. Lynx lies down on the bench, and audience members are invited to secure her in place by means of the cuffs and padlocks. A metal cover is placed over the bench, and the assistants drive flaming torches into it, setting light to Lynx. The cover is removed, revealing only a smouldering skeleton. Depending on the venue, Lynx may then reappear in a tank of water. Public Appearances * Lynx was a regular attraction at National Association for Bikers with a Disabilityhttp://www.nabd.org.uk/openhouse/openhouse52/52p14.htm. At their 2006 national rally, she was joined by Suzi Perry, who was also appearing at the show. Perry participated in a magic trick, then led the bikini clad magicienne to a metal frame. Lynx was chained inside, a paper cover applied, and Perry then rode a motorcycle through her. * Lynx has often taken part in British Forces shows overseas. TV Appearances *Lynx made several appearances on The James Whale Show in the early 1990s. **9 December 1994 - Fire. Lynx performed her fire breathing strip tease, finishing nude but for high heels. **10 March 1995 - Bride of the Blades. Lynx was apparently sliced into pieces in a tall cabinet, then performed a fakir feat by passing a knife through her arm. As a finale, she stripped to a tiny bikini. **17 March 1995 - Center cutting. Lynx laid her assistant on a table, covered her in a long box, and then sliced out her middle. Opening a door on the side, Lynx removed her assistant's costume, before releasing her from the illusion. **6 October 1995 - The Zig Zag Girl. After her assistant locked her in the cabinet, she was sliced into pieces, and when restored emerged in a tiny bikini. *In 1998 she appeared on an episode of Eurotrash, in which the show's roving reporter Melinda Messenger became her assistant. Lynx sawed through Melinda's neck and made her head disappear, undressing her in the process, before cutting her into thirds. As a finale, the nude magician allowed Melinda to chain her to a metal bench, and was then put into her own Cremation illusion! *In 1999 she featured on Channel 4's Red Velvet, performing a full clothed version of her fire eating act, and subjecting the host to the Burning Head illusion. Later that year she appeared in one of Jo_Guest's Men & Motors television series, performing a variety of illusions on the host. *On 1 January 2000 she appeared on The Biggest Breakfast Ever, a broadcast of The Big Breakfast for Millennium Night, performing the Head Zopper on a member of the crew, the Sawing in Thirds on presenter Kelly Brook, and allowing Johnny Vaughan to put her into the Zig Zag Girl illusion.